


Stay Together, Yours Forever

by Ecphasis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Teenlock AU, doyle academy was the best i could do don't hate me, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecphasis/pseuds/Ecphasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran are the notorious duo of Doyle Academy; they always stick together. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Together, Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Come to Bed" by Elizabeth Smart (you can find her on tumblr at whatladybird).  
> This was originally written as a birthday present for my girlfriend, and it ended up rather . . . sad. So a crappy present, I know, but I figured it belonged on AO3, where it could emotionally compromise others.  
> Also, unbeta'd. If anyone would be interested in beta'ing my sporadic and sometimes ridiculous fics, please let me know!  
> I hope you enjoy. uwu

Jim Moriarty had attended Doyle Academy, an expensive and pretentious private school, his entire life and, entering his first year of high school, Jim already had an impressive reputation built among both students and faculty. He was a brilliant student, more than a touch intimidating to his peers and mentors with the slightly psychopathic way he tended to look at things, and the son of a wealthy business owner. He was always immaculate in his Westwood suits, nearly untouchable by anyone else in the school, considering that he so obviously found everyone else boring and, consequently, beneath him.

There was an exception, though - one person in the school had managed to garner some modicum of respect (possibly even /affection/) from Moriarty, and it was the student that no one had imagined ever befriending the cold-as-ice rich Irish kid. Sebastian Moran was not a typical person, though. 

Most kids that attended Doyle Academy came from wealthy families that wanted a place to leave their child so they could live their lives without having to worry about taking care of them or even pretending to like them very much: hardly any parents wrote letters to their children. In fact, getting a letter was generally something unusual, exciting. Sebastian Moran's father wrote weekly and was neither rich nor neglectful of him.

Sebastian's mother and father had never gotten very good educations growing up and, as adults, were forced to work their fingers to the bone to retain their barely-middle class status. Sebastian's mom died when he was seven, and the insurance money was enough to send Sebastian through schooling at Doyle Academy, something his mother had insisted on him having no matter what the cost. At least, his father /said/ it was enough to send Sebastian through school. Sebastian wasn't dumb, though; he saw the bills, knew what his father was doing to make the payments every month and just how illegal it was.

Sebastian was close with his father, and that was only one of the first differences between Moriarty and Sebastian. Moriarty's father was always away on business trips; his mother refused to leave the home, but Moriarty was glad she didn't go out. She had come to one meeting at Doyle Academy and drawn many stares and whispers - that was what happened, he supposed, when the only thing one consumed was brandy. She was sick often, leaving Moriarty to take care of her during school breaks, and he pretended as if she did not exist every other day of the year.

Physically, they were polar opposites as well. Moriarty was short, pale, with a lithe build and dark hair and eyes. Sebastian was tall, seemingly built to fit all of the requirements of the stereotypical "alpha male" physique: he had sandy blonde hair, a sharp jaw and brilliant blue eyes. His shoulders, which Moriarty barely reached, were broad, leading down to a muscled torso. He had thick legs as well, and he had an exceptionally well-shaped ass (something Moriarty appreciated very much).

There were a few similarities between Sebastian and Moriarty, even if Sebastian was a junior and all their other traits were so different. They were fiercely protective of one another: Sebastian would use force to prevent anyone from getting too close to Moriarty and beat up anyone who tried to lay a hand on the slighter teen. Moriarty was much more subtle, making up for the lack of flair by the harshness of the punishment on those who so much as looked at Sebastian the wrong way. He could and would ruin a person's life with a single press of a button on his cellphone, and people had learned long ago not to cross the couple.

Sebastian had started hanging around Moriarty when Jim was twelve; they didn't talk much, and Sebastian followed him around like an overprotective shadow to add the threat of pure muscle so as to completely deter the meat-headed idiots that enjoyed knocking Moriarty around so much. Sebastian could still remember the first time Moriarty had called him "Seb," could recall the exact day the light in Moriarty's eyes had shifted ever-so-slightly.

Their relationship was no longer as innocent as it used to be, not as detached - even if they still appeared that way.

Sebastian pondered just what exactly their relationship /was/ as he sat on one of the stone ledges that acted as handrails for the steps leading up to the entrance of the main building; he had a cigarette between his lips, blowing out the smoke around the filter and not bother to remove it.

"Now, now, Seb, smoking is dangerous~" a familiar voice sang, drawing Sebastian's gaze away from the cloudy sky he had been scowling at. Jim stood in front of Sebastian in a black suit that fit him as perfectly as always, hair fixed with an exactness Sebastian's own hair would never achieve. His grin widened when he saw Sebastian slide his gaze lower, admire the form hidden beneath the clothing.

"Thought you had class," is all Sebastian said, taking one last draw of the cigarette before rubbing it out against the concrete and tossing the extinguished butt into the ferns behind him. His voice had just the first touches of adult gruffness, matching the stubble that peppered his jaw.

Moriarty laughed at this, moving to stand directly in front of Sebastian, parting the older teen's legs to stand between them. "I could teach that class better than my professor in my /sleep/," he drawled confidently, leaning in to kiss Sebastian - Jim tasted the nicotine still on his lips, pulled away and licked his own as if to taste it once more.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. "You could do that in every class," he pointed out instead, giving Moriarty a bland stare that Moriarty loved so much because it said that Sebastian saw through his act, knew Jim still had more to say.

Moriarty patted Sebastian's cheek as if praising an obedient dog. "Ah, yes, that is true." He always loved when Sebastian stroked his ego, even if it was unnecessary. "I'm going to play a game this evening with Sherlock Holmes." Ah, Sherlock. The only other person at Doyle Academy that had ever interested Jim in any way. 

"Where?" Sebastian asked simply, receiving a 'tsk' in reply.

The grin was still in place but something in Moriarty's eyes was unusually serious. "You're not coming. Those are the rules, and you know how much I /love/ games. Wouldn't want to ruin it, now would we?" When Sebastian gave the smallest of nods to indicate he understood, Moriarty kissed him once more before pulling away and taking a step back. "Goodbye, Sebby."

And then Moriarty was gone, pulling out his phone to undoubtedly cause some chaos to entertain him until that night. Sebastian didn't think anything about it the rest of the day, not until he got a call at two in the morning.

Jim Moriarty had shot himself on the roof of the tallest building on campus. Sebastian ended up snapping his phone in half over one knee, collapsing onto his bed and passing out, refusing to acknowledge this news as anything other than one of Moriarty's tricks. Except he woke up in the morning and Moriarty hadn't texted him; he dressed and headed to his first class numbly, stopping only when he heard someone mention a photograph of Jim.

Sebastian stormed over, eyes flashing dangerously as he snatched the phone out of the kid's hand. Sure enough, someone had taken a picture of Jim before the paramedics had taken him away. Sebastian made a pained noise, nearly guttural enough to be a growl, and dropped the phone to the ground, shattering it with the heel of his shoes. He ignored the protests of the student as he stalked off, already pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

It was surprisingly easy to get to the roof. He stood there for a few moments, simply looking around and trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was where Moriarty had ended his own night mere hours before. He eventually sat down on the ledge, legs dangling as he watched his cigarette smoke move in the wind.

Jim had told Seb about how he felt about life. He'd spent hours explaining why living was boring, ranting that he really was going to simply end it all one day - but in a fun way, in an elaborate last show of his superiority to the other, /normal/ people. Sebastian had tried to deter Jim, tried to reason with him, had even shoved Jim up against the wall so he couldn't /not/ listen to what Sebastian had to say.

Even after listening to all the reasons Jim was obligated to continue living, no matter how boring it might have been for him, Jim had still insisted he was going to die eventually, so why not on his own terms? Seb had finally relented, but only with one exception. Jim had to wait for Sebastian. They would finish school, both of them, and then they would go together, however Jim wanted it to end (he had seemed partial to jumping off of buildings, but he must have changed his mind). 

They would kill themselves together so they would still be together, even in death. So Sebastian would be able to protect Moriarty, so he wouldn't have to live without Moriarty, so he wouldn't have to be /alone/. Except Jim had broken that promise, had left the world far too soon - and without Sebastian at his side, the one place where Moran knew he belonged.

It took a while for Sebastian to sort through all of his emotions, anger and sadness and loneliness, and he continued staring down at the ground below him. It would be so easy to-

"Oh." Sebastian blinked once, not realizing he'd said anything aloud. No, he was too busy thinking. Jim had kept his promise, merely put his own little spin on it to make it a game. If Sebastian could figure it out, he could rejoin Jim, even if it was only in death. He put his cigarette out, standing up and balancing on the edge for a moment, understanding smoothing the angry lines of his face into something almost serene.

And then, with a slow, final breath, Sebastian jumped.


End file.
